


Rock'in Rifer

by William_Grahm



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bottom Hannibal, Cute, Dom Will, Dom Will Graham, Gay, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Music, Not a happy ending but not really a sad ending, Not the ending you want, Out of Character, Rough Sex, Smut, Teacher Will Graham, Top Will, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Loves Hannibal, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William_Grahm/pseuds/William_Grahm
Summary: Will Graham was a small town high school teacher who liked to go fishing on the weekends for fun. When he was a boy he became a fan on an artist know as the Rock'in Rifer for the way he shreded his Guitar, but  that was high school. Will is in his lat 30's now he had a life to worry about right? Well what happens when his childhood heart throb comes to play NYC? Read to find out...





	1. Chance in counters

**Author's Note:**

> The story was really fun to write and I hope it is fun and cute to read!  
> (Shout out to my marviulus bata @Hannibalanwhatnot for her amazing job! Thank you my dear!)

Will sat at his desk after school, grading the last of the interactive notebooks. It was almost the end of school and this was the last day the seniors were at the school,  graduation was that weekend. As he finishes up one of the note books he hears the door open slightly, he perks his head up in interest to see who it was. It was Beverly, his best friend. She smiled and walked into the room in her police uniform. 

 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. 

 

“Hey,” He said as he sat back putting his pen down to remove his glasses so he could rub his tired eyes and scratch at his stubble.

 

“You excited for graduation this weekend?” She asked leaning back on one of the desk/tables in front of his desk.

 

Will put his glasses down on his desk and huffed out a slight laugh, “Kinda, but not entirely,” he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Beverly tilted her head to the side as a hint of confusion.

 

“I've lost all of my seniors, and I teach mostly seniors and juniors,” Will clarified for her, “this next week is going to be long as hall.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Beverly laughed and nodded.

 

“I have no idea what to do with myself this next week,” he looked around the room.

 

Will taught Basic Psychology and Language Arts. His favorite class of the day was Horror and Suspense literature. Which was a class about the development and background of movies based on horror. Will’s favorite part was teaching about his favorite TV show  _ The dinner party,  _ the show was based on the story of a serial killer who ate his victims. The main character was Hugh Dittmann who was a special Investigator who helps catch the serial killer. 

 

“You can start to show them season two of  _ The dinner party,”  _ Beverly suggested.

 

Will shook his head, “That wouldn't be fair to the seniors.”

 

“Well, then just show them another movie, or ask them if they want to watch anything again.”

 

Will nodded, that was a good idea.

 

“Hey,” Beverly smiled, “Did you see who's coming to New York in two weeks?” 

 

Will shook his head in confusion, “No, who?”

 

“The Chesapeake Riffer!” She smiled and bounced a little.

 

Will's face lit up with a large smile as he bounced with her, “No way!”

 

_ The Chesapeake Riffer _ was a famous rock star that Will had a celebrity crush on since the tenth grade! He was really good at playing the guitar, which is why he is called the Riffer. He also guest starred as a killer on his favorite show  _ the dinner party. _

 

“Yes! You should book tickets!” She said getting up and walking around his desk, “May I?” She asked gesturing to his open laptop.

 

“Go ahead,” he scooted his rolling chair over slightly so she could reach the keys.

 

_ ‘Chesapeake riffer tickets New York’  _ she typed into google search.

 

A list of links popped up on google and she picked the one that read ‘ticketmaster’.

 

Will's eyes lit up at the headline the laptop showed.

 

_ ‘Chesapeake riffer ticket sales open now’ _

_ ‘starting at $75’ _

 

Will stared at the screen before reached into the back pocket of his khakis and pulling out his wallet. Beverly grinned as he pulled out his credit card.

 

“Are you serious?” She bounced again.

 

“I'm not going to miss this,” he grinned back before clicking on the  _ find a seat _ button.

 

After scrolling through the selection and taking under consideration that he is only a teacher he went with an upper level seat that was still in front. The price was $160 per seat, he bought one for himself and another for Beverly, who promised to pay him back.

 

_ *two weeks later* _

 

“I can't believe we’re doing this!” Will shouted over the crowd standing next to Beverly in line for the concert.

 

“I’m so glad we are!” She shouted back.

 

They both laughed as they looked around at all the girls that were lined up. All of them were in there early to mid 20’s and Will and Beverly were of course in their early 30’s but neither of them really care all that much.

 

The doors of the building clicked and the guards began to open the doors. Crowds began to shuffle in. Will became a little uncomfortable with all of the people around but tried to stay calm and just get to the seats quickly. After Beverly dragged him to a few stands for t-shirts and other merchandise, they finally got to the seats.

 

The concert was magical. Will waited his whole life since he was 15 to see Hannibal live, and now finally at 34 he got his wish. Hannibal's hands worked at his guitar pulling Will out of his body and into a cloud of peace. The music soaked threw him and made him feel almost high at the amount of electricity coming from the performance. 

 

After the concert was over Beverly said she would meet him at the car because Will needed to use the restroom. After using the restroom he saw a door that was slightly open that lead behind the stage. His mind raced and his heart throbbed as he slowly and cautiously walked toward the open door. As he reached for the door his anxiety hit him. If he meet Hannibal he would have to be social with him, and even though he was getting better with his social skills, he was still really nervous. He opened the door anyway and walked through. This would be his only chance to meet Hannibal and he was gonna try his best to see him.

 

As he made his way down the hall, Will made it to a door that had a star on it just like in the movies. “ _ Hannibal Lecter”  _ was written in red expo marker.

 

Suddenly the knob of the door began to jiggle and Will panicked. Within a few short seconds he had ran all the way back to the mail hall of the building and was headed to the car to meet Beverly.

 

_ *one week later* _

 

Will sat as home at his desk tying a lure, a fishing lure that is. He skillfully looped the thread around the tightly wound feathers and made sure it was even. His phone buzzed in his front pocket making him jump a little. He finished up by knotting it off with a needle and cutting the thread free. Sitting back in his chair he pulled out his phone to read the text, it was from Beverly.

 

B-TXT: Hey Will, guess what?!

 

W-TXT: What?

 

B-TXT: you know that convention in Toronto next week!!?

 

W-TXT: yeah what about It?

 

B-TXT: well! You know how Hannibal guest started on The Dinner Party?! He is going to be there!!!!

 

Will stared at his phone as he read the text over again  _ Hannibal is going to be there!!!!  _ smiling to himself he texted back.

 

W-TXT: WELL I'M GLAD I FINALLY GOT MY PASSPORT

 

Will laughed to himself as he hit send. His phone buzzed again with another text but he ignored it and got out his laptop from his school briefcase. Quickly, he typed  _ Dinner Con Toronto  _ into the search engine

 

Once he opened the site he clicked on tickets. Quickly he took out his phone to see the text from Bev.

 

B-TXT: are you thinking about going?

 

chuckling to himself, he replied.

 

W-TXT: would you like to join me?

 

B-TXT: of course! I'll pay you back! I promise! 

:*

 

Will rolled his eyes remembering she still owed him $160 for the Riffer concert. 

 

W-TXT: alright :)

 

He put his phone back into his pocket and continued to purchase two regular con tickets for $140 a piece. Now Bev owed him $300 even.

 

Closing his laptop he looked out the window in front of him. His attention was then stolen from the window by a slight whine beside him. He looked down to see Buster looking up at him with loving eyes. Will smiled down at the dog and bent down to pet him gently. Buster wagged his tail and danced around slightly. Soon all of the dogs ran up and began begging for attention. Will laughed as his big black and white collie attempted to crawl into his lap, but being one of the biggest she was very heavy. Will pulled her up anyway and she attacked his face with lots of slobbery, loving kisses. 

 

* _ Dinner Fest Toronto* _

 

Beverly and Will checked into the hotel around 6pm, they got 2 separate rooms at a small hotel right outside of Toronto because all the hotels in the city were already booked in advance for the con, and this way they would have separate rooms.

 

The next day was amazing. There were so many people at the con that it made Will a little uneasy, but he swallowed his anxiety and tried his best to mingle with the other fans of the show. This proved easier than he thought when he found that they were just as awkward and antisocial as him. After making several of what you might consider friends he wandered off a little to see what else was going on at the con. He found a food stand and his stomach yelled at him slightly, he took that as a sign to stop and grab a bite.

 

After grabbing some food he started to walk to a table. He was almost to his seat when a taller man bumped into him, causing him to lose his food to the floor. Will looked down at the food and then back up to the man who was covering his mouth with his hand, sunglasses blocking his eyes.

 

“I am so sorry,” the thick accent floated into Will's ears. 

 

Will froze looking at the man his hair was perfect, his cheekbones were perfect his hands were strong and perfect. It was Hannibal...in the flesh. Will forgot to breath and began to turn a slight shade of red. 

 

The man cleared his throat and put a hand on Will's shoulder, “you alright?” the man offered.

 

“Yh..” Was all he could get out.

 

The man chuckled a little, “Is my cosplay that good?” He smiled at Will.

 

Will's eyes open wide realizing he was wrong. The man had a slightly different hairstyle and his cheekbones weren't as perfect as he thought. It was just another fan of the show. But he looked so real, so very real. Will blushed and looked down at his feet.

 

“Yes,” he let out, “you fooled me.”

 

The man chuckled again and extended his hand, “I'm Thomas,” he said cooly.

 

Will looked up and shook his hand, “Will Graham.”

 

The man took his hand back after shaking Will’s and gestured to the food on the floor, “How about I buy us lunch, to make up for me making you drop yours,” he smiled and Will smiled back.

 

“That would be nice, I'm starving.”

 

By the time they had sat down Will had found out that the man was Thomas Horras, a Canadian from Ottawa. The man had mentioned that he was a fan of the show as well.

 

“How is Canada?” Will asked curiously.

 

“It can get pretty cold in the winter but it's a very beautiful place,” Thomas smiled.

 

“I've never really been out of the US until now,” Will said after swallowing a bite of his food, “I normally wouldn't come to an event like this considering I don't like to be social, even sitting with you,  _ no offense  _ but I'm just awkward.”

 

Thomas chuckled and took a sip of his coke, “None taken,” he smiled, “so why now? Why come to an event like this now?”

 

“I'm only here for Hannibal,” will said before taking grabbing a fry and putting it into his mouth.

 

“Oh?” Thomas raises an eyebrow.

 

Will blushes slightly, looking down at his hand in his lap under the table.

 

“I've kinda had a thing for him since the tenth grade,” Will admitted.

 

Will had no idea how he just told a random stranger something so personal but it was done, no going back now.

 

The man smiled and leaned forward, “I bet if he knew who you are he might have a thing for you as well,” he winked through his sunglasses that hardly showed his eyes at all.

 

Will blushed even harder and looked off into the crowds of people.

 

“I doubt it,” he chuckled, “he's got hundreds of girls and guys to choose from, why would he fancy me?”

 

“You're interesting,” Thomas grinned, “I hear he likes people who have good  _ taste.” _

 

Will's face burned as it could not get any redder.

 

“Stop,” Will teased, “my face is going to melt.”

 

Thomas laughed at the younger man's childish tone, “Oh, come on,” he teased back, “I'm not allowed to flirt?” 

 

Will blinked a few times, he didn't even realize he was flirting with him. Slowly he moved a few straggly curls out of his eyes, “no, I mean...I guess you can,” he looked over to Thomas shyly. 

 

Thomas’s expression turned more serious, “if you're uncomfortable I can stop,” he said placing a hand over his heart.

 

Will smiled and looked down at his hands in his lap again, “No,” he looked back up and into Thomas’s eyes through the sunglasses, “No,it's okay...I don't mind. It's actually kind of nice.”

 

Thomas face lighten again into a smile as his hand slid across the table as if asking Will's to hold it. Will looked at Thomas’s hand confused at first but then took it with confidence, “I haven't ever actually tried flirting with a guy before,” Will admitted with a shy smile.

 

Thomas chuckled, squeezing Will's hand gently, “Could have fooled me,” he winked again.

 

Will looked through the glasses as best he could before frowning slightly, “Could you take your glasses off?” He said suddenly.

 

“Can we go somewhere more private?” Thomas said changing the subject. 

 

Will nodded and Thomas led them to the trash to throw away his leftover things and head out to the street.

 

Once outside Thomas pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out placing it between his lips and then offered one to Will who politely declined, Thomas put the pack away. He pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette taking a deep drag and letting it out slowly into the chilled air away from Will. Will watched in awe,  _ Thomas is beautiful _ he thought to himself.

 

“That's so weird,” Will blurted out suddenly.

 

Thomas took another drag and held it, “What?” He asked before letting the smoke coast out of his nostrils.

 

“You look so much like Hannibal, you even smoke like him,” Will laughed nervously.

 

Thomas coughed a little and looked away letting out a slight chuckle, “I take my cosplaying very seriously.”

 

Will just nodded, “You do an amazing job,” he says sweetly yet almost in a flirtatious matter.

 

 

“WILL!” Beverly's voice sounds from inside the door of the building behind them. 

 

She made her way out side smiling the whole way. 

 

“Will! Hannibal's panel is starting in 5 minutes!” She shouted at him. 

 

Will turned to Thomas, “Do you want to join us?” he asked shyly.

 

“I would love to,” he smiled, “but I have to get back to Ottawa. I could only come to the convention for one day, and today was that day. I have work in the morning. It was great to meet you Will.” Thomas smiled and extended a hand.

 

Will shook his hand and Thomas turned to put his cigarette out began walking away.

 

Will looked at Beverly, “I didn't even get his number,” he frowned.

 

Beverly patted his shoulder, “Wow! He was hot!” she began fanning herself.

 

“I know, that's why I'm upset!” He laughed.

 

Beverly laughed along with him before they both began walking to the panel were some of the friends Beverly had made at the con had saved them a seat.

 


	2. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Beverly go to the panal to watch Hannibal and find out some interesting facts about him. Although Will may find a few more then Beverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you all so much for reading!

Hannibal was 20 minutes late to the panel so the panel was cut short to only 40 minutes, which was a real let down for many but not for Will. Because as soon as Hannibal walked out he knew it had been worth the wait. Hannibal made his way onto the stage dressed in the same outfit as Thomas but with a leather jacket instead of a denim one, he also sounded just like Thomas. At first he just thought that Thomas was really that good of an impersonator, but by the end of the audience’s questions Will knew he had met Hannibal, and that Hannibal had made him believe he was Thomas Harras. He turned to Beverly and his eyes shot wide open.

 

Beverly turned to him, “What?” She asked, a little creeped out by his intense eyes.

 

“Oh my god,” he said quietly.

 

“What?” She whispered again.

 

“Nothing...nothing,” he turned to face Hannibal on stage again.

 

“Any last questions before we wrap up?” The announcer said.

 

Will stood with his hand in the air, he was nervous but he couldn't help himself. He bit his lower lip in anxiety as the mic was handed to him.

 

“If you ever got the chance to mingle around the con, would you use a fake identity?” Will asked with a smirk.

 

Hannibal smiled at him. He knew instantly it was Will, the attractive curly haired young man he’d met earlier that night, and Will also knew he’d been recognized. The audience all stared at Hannibal for an answer. Hannibal's grin slowly turned into a sly smirk as he began to answer Will's question, “Yes, I probably would.”

 

Will’s smirk refused to leave his face as he handed the mic back and sat down again. Hannibal laughed a little, blushing ever so slightly but no one noticed.

 

“Oh my god,” Beverly turned to Will with wide eyes under the realization herself that the man Will had not gotten the number of earlier that day was Hannibal himself, and not just a sharp looking cosplayer.

 

“Yep.” Will’s smirk held strong in his lips. 

 

* _ next night* _

 

After the last panel of the day Will and Beverly began to make their way out of the building to hail a taxi. Once they made it to the entrance of the building they were stopped, or, Will was stopped by a security guard.

 

“Are you Will Graham?” The large man asked.

 

“Yes,” Will answered awkwardly, holding his arm at the elbow. “I’m Will Graham. Why?”

 

“Your company is requested by Mr. Lecter.” The man said firmly.

 

“What?” Will smiled, blushing slightly.

 

Beverly punched him in the arm playfully, “No way!”

 

“Can I bring a friend?” Will asked the man, gesturing to Beverly.

 

“I'm not sure,” the man scratched his head, thinking. “I can ask once we’re there. Now please, follow me.”

 

The man then led them to the panel rooms and then back behind them. There, sitting on a leather couch in their lounge area was Hannibal Riffing Lecter himself. He smiled and stood as Will walked in.

 

“He brought a friend Mr. Lecter,” the man told him.

 

“Please,” Hannibal rolled his eyes, “Darick, I told you to please just call me Hannibal.”

 

“Sorry Mr… Hannibal,” he slightly bowed and left the room.

 

Hannibal then turned all of his attention to Will with a cool grin, “Hello, Will.”

 

Will blushed slightly and swallowed hard, “Hello...Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal smiled even bigger, his fang-like teeth shining in the light. Turning slightly, he extended a hand to Beverly, “And who might you be?”

 

Beverly bounced a little on her feet and took his hand in a tight shake, “I’m Beverly...Beverly Katz.”

 

“Nice handshake Beverly,” Hannibal admired her hands for a moment after he released her grip.

 

Will shuffled a little and pushed up his glasses slightly, brushing some soft curls out of his eyes. He cleared his throat to get Hannibal’s attention; it was a success. Hannibal turned to look at him, catching eyes in a longing gaze. Will shivered slightly by being the focus of Hannibal’s stare.

 

After getting over his unwanted goosebumps for the most part, Will turned slightly towards Beverly. “Can we have a moment alone?” He asked her, pushing another soft curl behind his ear.

 

Beverly nodded and put a hand on Will’s shoulder as if to say, ‘You got this.’ Will nodded back at her and she left the lounge.

 

“Come, sit by me,” Hannibal smiled, taking a seat on the couch and patting the seat next to him for Will to join him.

 

Will took the seat, staying on his side of the couch. Will was silent for a moment, trying to find a way to approach the subject he wanted to discuss.

 

“I understand why you had to lie about who you were earlier tonight,” Will started, “But, was it all a lie?” He looked down at his hands cupped together in his lap, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

 

Hannibal looked away and down to his hands for a moment biting slightly at his bottom lip before licking over it, “No.” He smiled and looked back at Will whose gaze was still locked on his hands. “Not all of it was a lie. Canada is beautiful,” he tasted. “Oh, and you are  _ very  _ interesting...and cute.”

 

Will's eyes widened as the word echoed in his ears ...‘Cute’....’Cute’...’Cute’…

 

Hannibal scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. Will looked to his shoulder where Hannibal’s hand now rested.

 

“How about I take you on a real date?” Hannibal breathed into Will's ear.

 

Shivers ran up and down his spine, and his breath hitched in his throat. This made Hannibal chuckle, causing his breath to cascade down Will’s neck and onto his collar bone. Hannibal's lips brushed Will’s neck briefly though his laugh. Will found himself having to swallow a moan, clamping his eyes shut for a brief moment, stuck in the moment and glued to his seat.

 

“So? What do you say?” Hannibal breathed again.

 

Will nodded speechless.

 

Hannibal removed his arm from Will’s shoulders and scooted away, “What's wrong?” Will looked to the other man with a perplexed look as his voice sounded almost hurt, “Come on, I'm not any different than yesterday, Will. It's still me.” Hannibal was now beginning to feel very angry toward the young man for being so overly dramatic about him and who he was. He was the same person, he didn't want to be treated any different just because he had the title of “celebrity” near his name.

 

“Yeah except your name isn't Thomas...it’s…”

 

“Hannibal Lecter, yes.” His tone was rising but stayed collected through his slight snap. “That shouldn't change anything.”

 

“Well it does,” Will scoffed.

 

“So I’m just some celebrity to you? That's it?” Hannibal scowled.

 

“No!” Will's eyes teared slightly from Hannibal’s tone. He blinked them away knowing crying would not get him anywhere. “Of course you're not. this is all just very...rushed.”

 

Hannibal’s expression softened into a frown as he scooted close to Will once again. “I'm sorry,” he said, wrapping his arm around Will again. Will flinched but allowed it. “I'm just used to that being the case.” Will nodded, looking down at his hands in his lap. Hannibal looked down at his hands as well, watching his thumbs chase one another as he began to talk again. “I don't get a lot of contact with normal people. Mostly just other celebrities, and it's not the best crowd to tell you the truth.” Hannibal chuckled slightly, causing the butterflies in Will’s stomach to soar. “I just...I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. It was very rude. I myself would not tolerate someone talking to me like that and I can only hope you will accept my apologies.”

 

Will blinked a couple of times, stunned at the slight confession and then nodded showing he understood, unsure of what else to do. 

 

“Try again?” Hannibal shrugged, smiling into Will's glistening blue eyes.

 

Will smiled back and nodded, “Sure, we can try again.”

 

Hannibal's grin widened, teeth showing in the light. “So, what about dinner?”

 

Will tried his best not to giggle as butterflies flew around his stomach once again. He nodded quickly and Hannibal stood.

 

“Shall we?” He extended his hand. “I can call a ride for your friend if you’d like? And give her some money for food as well.”

 

Will blushed as he took his hand and stood as well, “That would be great.” He said as he stood still slightly having to look up at the older man because of the height difference.

  
  


Hannibal wrapped his arm around his back, holding onto his waist. Will blushed harder as Hannibal led him out with him in his arms.

 

After getting a taxi for Beverly, Will and Hannibal took another taxi to a restaurant called,  _ Maiale Lungo _ .  As their waiter showed them their seat, Hannibal had explained how the name of the restaurant was italian for ‘long pig’. Will was extremely amused by the name.

 

“So,” Hannibal smirked as he placed his napkin over his lap elegantly before looking up to Will who did the same. “You've had a thing for me since the tenth grade, hm?”

 

Will's face stayed poised as he looked away and then over to look Hannibal, catching his eyes and keeping them in his gaze, “Yep,” he said fearlessly.

 

Will no longer was afraid of what Hannibal thought of him. He knew he didn't really have to try to impress him, although this did not stop him from being a little nervous around his idol.

 

Hannibal smiled, “So how old are you now?” He rested his elbows on the table and put his hand over the other.

 

The veins in his strong hands popped out slightly, causing Will’s eyes to linger on them for a moment before answering. “34.”

 

Hannibal's eyes widened slightly and his head tilted to the side. “Almost 20 years,” he said playfully. “Well, am I all you expected I’d be?” He teased, looking into Will's sparkly blue lakes.

 

“And more.” Will flirted back as he smiled at Hannibal and let himself dive into his dark, pool-like eyes.

 

Before Hannibal could respond the food had come and so did a new waiter who had the audacity to ask Hannibal for an autograph. Shocked at the amount of rudeness shown to him, Hannibal raised a hand up to the young man, “I am only a cosplayer, and I am occupied at the moment. So if you would excuse me, I would like to direct my attention back to the main reason why I am here, and that's to enjoy my dinner. Thank you.”

 

Will watched in awe as Hannibal snapped at the younger man, but it wasn't even a snap it was just pure classic sass. The waiter apologized and awkwardly backed away. Will clapped his hands lightly, “Bravo,” he teased.

 

Hannibal was a little different after that, he did not respond to the tease but instead just poised his posture and kept silent.

 

“Okay.” Will breathed awkwardly. “Let's dig in, shall we?”

 

Hannibal did not respond at first, but instead sat in thought for a few more seconds. After the rage had subsided from the young waiter's actions, he looked up slightly to realize Will had spoken to him. He jumpstarted his brain trying to remember what the younger man had said, something about ‘digging’... Hannibal decided to nod and came back to reality blinking a couple of times. He normally didn't get this upset over most people's rudeness. He was pretty good at holding back his urges, but with Will by his side, it felt different. Like he needed to be on alert.

 

“You all right?” Will asked, putting a hand out across the table, offering support.

 

Hannibal looked at Will’s hand and smiled, taking it into his own. “Yes,” he said softly, “I’m fine...just a little upset that’s all.”

 

“He was just a fan who wanted to be in the presence of his idol,” Will clarified. Hannibal squeezed his hand slightly.

 

“I know,” he closed his eyes. “I’m just protective.”

 

Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand one more time and looked deep into Will’s eyes. Will could see a fire burning inside of Hannibal that for some reason he felt needed to be put out, but he also wanted to see Hannibal burn brighter. Hannibal’s maroon eyes were nearly shining red now. Will's face began to heat from Hannibal's intense stare, but cooled as Hannibal let go of his hand and began to eat his meal.

 

Both men fell silent as they began their meal but then casual conversation slowly began to flow between them. They discussed  _ The Dinner Party  _ and its history. After a while the conversation shifted and became more personal, as they began to discuss one another.

 

Will shared how he was a teacher in Baltimore and loved to fish. Hannibal shared how he had always wanted to try fishing but was always too busy. Will told Hannibal if they ever got the chance to share more time together he would teach him. They also discussed Will’s eight dogs and how he had always loved collecting strays. Hannibal was hesitant to admit it but —cringing— told Will he was more of a cat person. Will laughed and assured him that his hobby was collecting strays not dogs, meaning he would take in anything in need. He just picked up dogs because, yes, he preferred them but also because there weren't many cats he could catch around his home. This pleased Hannibal, knowing if they ever had the chance to live together he could bring his purebred Bengal, Abigail. 

 

After dinner, Hannibal gave Will a ride to his hotel.

 

“Would you like to escort me to my room?” Will asked a little too cocky, instantly regretting his inappropriate sounding question. “I just meant walk me up there. You don't have to come in or anything.” Will said haphazardly, trying to fix things by making them worse, or so he thought.

 

Turns out, Hannibal thought it was adorable, he chuckled and told the driver to wait and took Will’s hand gently.

 

Will blushed, and glued himself to Hannibal's side the whole way up to the third floor where his room was.

 

“Well,” Hannibal said as they reached the door, “I guess this is where we go our separate ways.”

 

Will’s body tensed at Hannibal's words, he didn't want Hannibal to leave just yet.

 

Will let go of Hannibal's hand and brought it up to Hannibal's face, cupping his cheek gently.

 

“You’ll probably never see me again.” Hannibal said, looking deep into Will's eyes.

 

Will smirked, knowing this was his only chance he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on Hannibal’s slightly parted lips which closed and moved with Will’s in time.

 

Will pulled back and looked into Hannibal's eyes as he took out his room key. Hannibal then pushed him up against his hotel room door and began kissing him again. The kiss was electric, sending chills and other sensations through both of their bodies. Will broke from the kiss to quickly open the door, Hannibal's lips never leaving the sensitive skin on Will's neck. Will hopped up and wrapped his legs around Hannibal's hips. Hannibal moved into Will's mouth as he opened the door and made his way in, concentrating on not dropping Will as he shut the door behind him with his foot.

 

Once inside the room he threw Will back first onto the bed and crawled his way on top of him. Will bit his bottom lip as Hannibal began to leave a trail of wet, sloppy kisses down Will’s neck; moving Will’s shirt slightly to kiss at Will’s collar bone. A shiver flew down Will’s spine as Hannibal's hands found the waistband of his pants and slid them under his shirt to feel at his tummy. Will giggled slightly at the soft tingling sensation of Hannibal's fingertips on his tum and the sides of his hips.

 

Hannibal pulled back from his skillfully placed marks at the base of Will’s neck, by his collar bone, and began to pull Will’s shirt off. Will sat up slightly to remove Hannibal’s shirt as well. Once both shirts were stripped off the passionate kisses began again. 

 

Will's hands began to travel over Hannibal’s chest and up onto his back, exploring every inch of Hannibal's aged but toned body structure. Will became restless under Hannibal's body and began to push him off and roll him over. Hannibal was shocked at first but quickly complied, helping Will with his pants and removing his own before shifting their bodies to help them roll over to place Will on top of him.

 

Both men froze, breathless in place. Their eyes locked, bodies pressed together for the first time completely now. Their breathing becoming more calm and almost identical to one another. Hannibal placed a hand on Will's stubbled cheek and smiled up at him. Will looked into his eyes with a cheeky smirk, changing the tone slightly. Hannibal raised an eyebrow as the younger man got off him and walked over to the bathroom.

 

The younger man returned with a condom and a small bottle of lube. Hannibal was surprised to see Will so in charge as Will crawled back up onto Hannibal's body and kissed down his chest to his navel. Hannibal let out a low moan as Will slowly nibbled and kissed his way back up to Hannibal's lips, and then leaned down into Hannibal's ear, nibbling it gently before he said in confidence, “Turnover.”

 

Hannibal's cock ached at the sound of Will's order. Will moved off him, allowing Hannibal to turn onto his hands and knees. Will's mind raced.  _ This is it, _ Will thought.  _ I only get one chance to sleep with Hannibal fucking Lecter and I'm gonna make sure he remembers every second. _

 

Will coated his fingers with the lube and brought them to Hannibal's waiting hole. Hannibal closed his eyes as Will slipped his finger into his hole and began to slowly pump. Hannibal’s muscles contracted around Will's finger, tight at first but quickly loosened as the sensation of pleasure built in the older man. After a minute Will added a second finger. Hannibal tightly shut his eyelids but showed no sign of pain. This made Will a little angry, that Hannibal was not being vocal. In a fit of his anger he added the third finger. A quick gasp came from Hannibal's  lips, causing Will’s member to jerk slightly. Will smiled to himself and continued to pump his fingers in and out of the older man slightly faster.

 

After a moment or two Will pulled all of his fingers out and began to roll on his condom taking his time to apply the lube thoroughly, making Hannibal wait. Hannibal rested on his elbows, backside sticking up into the air. Will placed himself behind Hannibal and lined himself up. Hannibal bit his bottom lip as Will slowly slid himself into him. Will fought a gasp as he finally felt himself sliding into the older man steadying his hips slightly before continuing to push again.

 

Waves of pain ran through Hannibal as Will slid inch by inch, he was bigger than expected. Hannibal closed his eyes again, loving the feeling of the pain mixing with high levels of pleasure. Once Will was all the way in he began to thrust slowly at first, loving the sensation of being inside of Hannibal. A small moan finally escaped Hannibal's lips as Hannibal pushed his face into the mattress. Will’s hands held tightly onto Hannibal's hip bones as he thrusted deeply into him. Hearing Hannibal moan again, Will closed his eyes, taking in the sound as if he would never hear anything like it again. Another soft moan sounded from Hannibal’s lips as he grabbed at the pillows near his face.

 

“Louder,” Will demanded.

 

For a second Hannibal’s mind raced, he would never stoop so low as to give into someone while having sexual intercorse. Hannibal wanted to be in total control. He thought for a moment about turning on Will and reversing their positions, but this was different. Seeing Will be so demanding and hearing his commands made him weak. After the moment of hesitation Will thrusted hard into Hannibal, causing Hannibal to let out a loud groan.

 

“Good,” Will smiled to his accomplishment, slamming into the older man's prostate again. 

 

Hannibal let out another moan as Will took his hair into his hand and pulled Hannibal’s head back. Hannibal's eyes shot open as another wave of pleasure washed over him from the sudden act of dominance. Hannibal tried to reach for Will's hand but it was smacked away. Will chose that moment to take hold of Hannibal's throat, gripping it just enough to cause slight pressure to the windpipe. Hannibal tried to calm his breathing as he was being choked. Closing his eyes again he focused on the sensation Will sent all around his body. His arms ached from holding himself up and his body ached for even more of Will as he slammed repetively into him. Hannibal could feel himself tensing at the pleasure that was being provided. Will sensed Hannibal's tension and took his hand from the other man's neck, leaving a slight handprint. He took his hand and grabbed Hannibal's cock, covering the head with his thumb.

 

“You will wait for me,” he hissed into Hannibal's ear.

 

A chill ran down Hannibal's spine as Will leaned over his body to speak into his ear.

 

Will continued his work feeling himself getting closer as well. 

 

Hannibal couldn't remember the last time he had felt so alive.

 

Will closed his eyes, feeling his muscles begin to tighten. With a few more rough thrusts, Will let out a hard girthy groan and filled Hannibal with his sticky cum, causing Hannibal to follow suit and spill onto Will's hand. Will slowly pulled out and flopped down next to Hannibal's trembling body. Hannibal turned onto his back and looked up to the ceiling, gasping for air. Will looked over to him, gasping as well, and began to chuckle. 

 

Hannibal looked over at him, confused. “What?” He asked, in between breaths.

 

Will’s chuckle turned into laughter and Hannibal couldn't help but stare for a moment before slowly joining him in laughter.

 

“If..I'm never going...To see you again..” Will said between breaths and laughter, “I want you..To remember me.”

 

Hannibal stopped laughing and sat up on his elbow, to better able look at Will.

 

“I will never forget you, Will.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

 

“Are you staying?” Will asked. Hannibal only smiled and laid down, letting Will cuddle next to him.

 

Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

In the morning Will woke to a knock on the hotel door. 

 

He sat up quickly to tell Hannibal to hide so Beverly wouldn't see him, but Hannibal was already gone.

  
Guess it was true. He would never see him again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and a big shout out to my guest bata @Thisonereble from Twitter! Thank you so much! This chapter would have taken a lot longer to post if it weren't for your awesomeness! And for all my readers! Because you all keep me writing! Feel free to leave a comment you know how much I love them! Good or bad I'll take it all :) just remember, we are fannibals so don't be rude ;) love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading as always! Feel free to leave feedback! I always appreciate a kind word or a helpful critique!  
> (Thanks again to my behughtiful bata! @hannibalandwhatnot)


End file.
